


Pink's Quartz

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [30]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100, so not entirely canon i guess, this was written after Jungle Moon but i lost it in my documents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Pink's quartzes look like her.





	Pink's Quartz

Her soldiers are like mini versions of her.

They look almost the same- the same colours, same face, same everything.

One day she will regret this, having a class as low as a Quartz sharing her image.

But for now, she is happy.

After all, she has her own exclusive kind of gem, a new type.

It is something to be proud of. Yellow or Blue hadn't made an entirely new gem in centuries, so of course Pink would write herself all over her creation.

Blue looks at her precious Pink, and Pink's precious Quartz as they play, and smiles.


End file.
